


[Podfic] The Stark Guide to Mission Reports

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, miss_marina95, originally reads (originally), Readbyanalise010, themusecalliope



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Limericks, M/M, Mission Reports, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of coffeesuperhero & sabinelagrande's story/art.<br/><i>With annotations by Clint Barton, and further annotations by Phil Coulson, and questions from Thor Odinson, for whom this was all written in the first place.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Stark Guide to Mission Reports

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stark Guide™ to Mission Reports](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400257) by [coffeesuperhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero), [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



  
  
**Fic:** [The Stark Guide to Mission Reports](http://archiveofourown.org/works/400257)  
**Fandom:** The Avengers (2012)  
**Characters/Pairing:** Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Writer:** coffeesuperhero  & sabinelagrande  
**Reader:** themusecalliope, analise010, miss_marina95, originally, and dr_fumbles_mcstupid  
**Rated:** PG?  
**Summary:** With annotations by Clint Barton, and further annotations by Phil Coulson, and questions from Thor Odinson, for whom this was all written in the first place.  
**Length:** 7:56  
**Music credit:** Black Sabbath - Paranoid  & Reliquiae - Krummavisur  
**Cover Art:** The Awesome Fire_Juggler  
**Download:** [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/StarkGuideMP3.zip) | [MP3 (unzipped)](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/StarkGuide.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/StarkGuidePodbook.zip)

**Notes:** This story was originally recorded for the [Collaborative Podfic](http://collaborativepodfic.dreamwidth.org) community. My thanks to my actors for being awesome! Our thanks to coffeesuperhero & sabinelagrande for BP. As usual, many thanks to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
